Marauding
by alwaysxsaidsnape
Summary: James Potter and Sirius Black have managed to get themselves into a pickle again, but this time they seek refuge in a blue box and find themselves face to face with The Doctor.


They were running. Weren't they always running? James Potter and Sirius Black seemed to have a thing for messing with the muggle police because once again they were on the run. The two of them red in the face from laughing like mad men as they barreled down the side walk, pushing through the crowds as they went. Pushing people over and calling back apologies as they went, they rounded a corner into an alley after nearly skidding onto their asses at the abrupt turn.

"Oi, Prongs! In here!" Sirius called back to him as he pried open the door to the blue police box.

"Hey, idiot, that has the word POLICE on it. I thought were trying to run from them not _to _them."

Sirius had one foot inside of it already as he looked over to James with a grin on his handsome face, features lighting up with the mischievous glint in his gray eyes.

"They're twats, the last place they'll look for us is in a police box. Honestly, mate, where are your bullocks? Does Evans have them in her purse?"

James ran at him then, trying to smack Sirius upside the head and the two of them stumbled inside of the blue box. Perhaps they should have been impressed or taken aback by the fact that it was _bigger on the inside_ but the two boys made to run down the bridge toward the steering column. Not at all bothered by the lights and the buttons till they were forced to come to a stop by a wiry man in a bow tie. Again the skidded to a stop nearly bumping into him, but succeeding in James slamming into Sirius hard enough to get the older boy to stumble forward.

"Who do we have here?" The Doctor asked, looked amused and a bit surprised as he stared at the two boys.

"Oi, I'm…"

"He's Belinda, I'm Melanie," James cut in causing Sirius to look at him incredulously. "You are?"

"The Doctor."

"Doctor who?" Sirius asked, not really knowing what a doctor was. Weren't they like muggle healers?

"Just the Doctor, Belinda."

"M'names Sirius Black. This idiot here is James Potter. Really, sorry to barge in…but we're in a bit of a jam."

"Well, this isn't — "

The Doctor was cut off as the Tardis started traveling, the sound of her moving through time ringing through the interior of the place. The wiry man pulled his glasses on over his eyes and took out his sonic screw driver causing the boys to both take out their wands in defense. He looked at them confused again before jumping off the side of the steering consul into the wires below.

"She's not in the best of moods, boys! Looks like she might be steeling you away."

"She?" James called to him, leaning over the railing with all of his messy hair falling into his face.

"The TARDIS."

"Is that the name of this piece of junk?" Sirius made to touch one of the levers.

"Don't touch that!" The Doctor called out to him, pulling a set of wires apart before picking up others to patch them up. "You'll send us right into the sun."

"Sounds like an adventure," James said with a grin moving over to Sirius' side.

"Agreed."

"Sure, if you like having a tan," The Doctor muttered around his sonic screwdriver that he had between his teeth.

"I burn easily," Sirius said with a shrug before he headed toward the stairs at the side of the control column. "Oi, Prongs. Let's go see what else is in here."

"You two will get lost."

"We're Marauders, we never get lost."

"Marauders, eh? You've not marauded till you've seen the corners of the universe, boys."

"We will, Doctor. We will," James said with a grin. "The universe is our oyster."

"Wait, wait, wait," The Doctor said as he pulled himself up onto the rails of the control column and looked up to the boys, pointing his screwdriver at them again. It whirred and he studied it a moment before narrowing his eyes in inspection. "Why aren't you two impressed?"

"With what?" Sirius asked, quirking a dark brow at him.

"I don't know. This blue box is much bigger on the inside."

Sirius and James burst out laughing, moving up another step on the stairs before shaking their heads at him in unison.

"We're wizards, Doctor. Everything we own is bigger on the inside," Sirius teased him with a grin.

"But it's not because I'm a wizard. I'm an alien," The Doctor informed him.

"Still not impressive," Sirius joked.

"Say if you can take us to the edge of the universe, we'll make you an honorary Marauder. Even give you a nickname."

"Wizards?! You're — " He stopped his eyes widening amount. "The _James Potter_ and the _Sirius Black_. Sexy must be caught in a time rift."He was talking more to himself now.

"Yes, we're sexy and we know it," James said with that lop-sided grin of his.

"No, not you. _Sexy_. The TARDIS."

"Oh, you're right she is pretty sexy. Why didn't I call Baby Sexy?" Sirius asked James, referring to his motorcycle.

"Because you're an idiot. So what say you to that, Doc? I'm Prongs, this here is Padfoot. Want to be a Marauder? Take us to the end of the Universe. There's bound to be some trouble we can stir up there."

"I say, we're going on an adventure."

James and Sirius both grinned before jumping down the stairs and hurrying over to the Doctor as he took the controls again. The whirring sound of the TARDIS filling the air around them and the two wizarding boys looked around with those grins still plastered on their faces.

"Brilliant," Sirius said before looking back to The Doctor. "We'll call you _Mooncalf_."

"_Mooncalf?! _What kind of name is that? I'm not even from the moon!" exclaimed The Doctor with a slightly offended expression on his face.

Sirius threw an arm around The Doctor's shoulder and leaned against him half-hazardly.

"But you can take us there, right?"

"Of course, I can," The Doctor said as he put his hand to one of the toggles. "But which moon, that is the question."

* * *

**Mooncalf **  
A strange creature that lives in a burrow. It only comes out at the full moon, when it dances on its enormous flat feet, sometimes leaving intricate patterns in wheatfields (much to the confusion of Muggles). The silvery dung of the mooncalf, if collected before the sun comes up, makes an excellent fertilizer.


End file.
